The Sweet Goodbye
by marissaskywalker9-22-92
Summary: Sequel to The Morning After. its been 1 week since Anakin and Padme got married. And they only have 2 more days to spend alone together before he has to go fight in the clone wars. when the day finally comes for Anakin to leave, how will they both take it


CHAPTER 1: The Doctor's Office

_"I feel awful, I need something to help calm my stomach." "And everywhere else I feel bad at!", _she thought to herself. When she got into the kitchen she found Anakin sitting at the table finishing up a sandwitch. "Anakin, how come you're up this late?" "I got a little hungry." "How come you're up this late, you're never up this late." "I don't feel so good."

"What hurts?", he asked her. "Everything!" "My stomach hurts, my body aches, and I have a killer headache!" "Let me feel your head." Anakin gently placed his hand on her forehead. "Padme!" "You're burning up!" "Really?," Padme asked. "HELL YEAH!"

"Goodness, Anakin, it can't be that bad," she said with a laugh. "It sure does feel like it!" "Do we have any medicine for it in here?", she asked. "There's some right here," Anakin said while opening the cabinet and pulling out some Alieve.

"I use to take this when I got sick on a mission with Obi-Wan. "Do they work?," Padme asked. "They worked for me." "I'll try them," she said. "I think you should see a doctor in the morning," Anakin told her. "I don't need a doctor, Anakin, i'm fine." "You're not fine Padme, you're sick."

"I don't like it when you're sick." "Anakin, this is the first time i've been sick since we've been married." "Exactly, which is why I don't like it." "And besides, i'm your husband." "Let me take care of you," Anakin said in a calm and sweet voice while gently rubbing Padme's shoulders and arms.

"You're sweet," she told him. "I'll tell you what, i'll see how i'm feeling in the morning, and if I still feel the same, i'll see a doctor." "Alright," Anakin said.

Then, they both went back to their bedroom and got under the covers together. Anakin held his arms out and Padme curled up to him like she always did ever since the day they got married. Before they fell asleep, Anakin gave her a long kiss and said, "I love you." "I love you too," she said back. "I hope you feel better, baby." "Thanks." Anakin then kissed her on her head and they both fell asleep

It was morning already and Padme woke up feeling the same. Anakin could see she wasn't feeling well. "You still feel the same, baby?," he asked her. "Oh, uh, no I feel better." Anakin could definitely sense she was lying. It was kind of obvious though because her voice was too high and she avoided his eyes.

"No you don't," he told her. "Why would you say that?," Padme asked him. "Because, Padme everytime you lie, you never look me in the eye and your voice gets all high." "Okay, okay, I still feel the same," she confessed.

"You remember the deal we made lastnight, Padme," Anakin reminded her. "Deal?" "What deal?" "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're doing it again," he said. "Doing what?," she asked. "You're lying again." "Padme, I know you remember the deal we made."

"Anakin, I can't go to the doctor!" "Why not?" "Because I hate going to the doctor." "Why?," Anakin asked again. "I just hate going," Padme answered. "Well, you're gonna have to go if you don't wanna get worse." "Yeah I know," she sighed.

"I'll call and make an appointment." "Alright, i'll be in the living room."

Meanwhile, Padme was waiting on the phone to get the earliest appointment she could get because she wanted to spend most of her time with her husband before he has to leave to go fight in the clone wars.

"3:30 is the earliest you can see me?," Padme was talking to the doctor on the phone. When she hung up she went in the living room where Anakin was and told him what time her appointment was. "They said 3:30 is the earliest they can see me." She sighed and said, "Anakin I really don't wanna go."

"Oh, Padme it'll be fine." "There's nothing to be afraid of." "I know that!," said Padme. "I just hate going because I hate waiting for them to call you in." "And the actual doctor takes forever to come in."

"Well, you'll have me there." "I always keep you company," Anakin laughed. "I'll be right next to you the whole time." He stroked Padme's cheek and gave her a kiss on her lips and on her cheek.

"When you're done with your doctor's appointment, if you feel good enough we'll spend our time together before I have to leave on Monday," Anakin told her. "Okay, I can't wait," said Padme.

Anakin and Padme arrived at the doctor's office together. Padme went to sign herself in at the front counter. After she signed in she sat down in the waiting room with Anakin. As they were sitting down, Anakin was holding her hand.

"You alright?," he asked her. "You're shivering." "It's just always cold in doctor's offices," she told him. "Don't pay any attention to me, Anakin." "I'm just being stupid." "Padme, don't say things like that." "Nothing about you could ever be stupid," he said. Then kissed her on the edge of her ear. Luckily, no one saw.

The doctor came out shortly and called out, "Padme Amidala?" "Okay, let's get this over with," Padme whispered to Anakin as they both stood and walked through the door the doctor was holding open.

When they got to the doctor's room, he asked Padme, "Who is this young man with you today?" "I'm her bodyguard," Anakin answered him. "Ah, I see."

"Now, Miss Amidala, it saids here on my sheet of paper that you've been having reoccuring stomach aches, body aches, and headaches." "Is that so?," he asked her. "Yes," Padme replied. "How long has this been going on?" "Well, it actually started about a week ago."

Anakin's eyes got wide and he thought, _she never told me that. I thought it just started lastnight? _

"Well i'm going to have to get you to go down to the lab and get a blood draw done," doctor Myrick said, making Anakin tune back in to what was going on.

"How come?," Padme asked. "Because it's the only way to determine what's causing all of you aches," he told her." "Oh, okay," she agreed.

"Great," she sighed when the doctor left. Anakin stood up from the chair he was sitting in and went over to Padme and put his hands on her knees. "Padme, how come you never told me when your aches actually first started happening?"

"Because it wasn't that big of a deal at first." They weren't as bad when they started as they are now." Anakin sighed and said, "Padme you really should have told me." "Like I said, I don't like it when you're sick."

"I know." "But I just thought it would go away in time." "Well, I guess you were wrong," Anakin laughed. "Yeah, I guess I was," Padme laughed with him.

"And what's wrong with a blood draw?," he asked her. "Their just uncomfortable," Padme said. "I don't mind them at all," Anakin told her. "Every year when I get my physical, I have to have a blood draw done and they don't ever bother me." "Really?," Padme asked. "You actually don't mind them?" "No."

"Well, go figure, you are a Jedi you know." "What does being a Jedi have to do with it?" "Because Jedi don't mind pain." "True," said Anakin. "All you have to do is not think about the pain." "Push it out of your mind."

"That's easier said than done sometimes," Padme said. "You can do anything, Padme," he told her. She smiled when he said that to her.

"Padme?" "Yeah?" "I have been a little worried about you lately." "Why," Padme asked. "Well, for one you didn't tell me when your aches really started." "And two, you've been putting yourself under a lot of stress lately."

"You've been working yourself a little too hard with the senate and everything." "And that's why i've been getting a little worried about you lately." "Especially since it's been messing with your health."

"Anakin, that's crazy." "I have not been working myself too hard," she insisted. "I've been doing everything I need to do." "And that's all."

"Padme," Anakin said with that deep stair he would sometimes give her. "Now you know that's not true." "I think that's probably what's causing all of your aches." "Well, I don't think that's it."

Soon after that conversation was over, doctor Myrick came in and gave Padme the paper she needed to go down to the lab. Her and Anakin walked down there together. Padme was a little mad at him so, she didn't talk to him at all until she got done with her blood draw.

They both went back upstairs and waited for the doctor. "So, how did the blood draw go?," he asked her. "It was alright, I guess." "Did it hurt?" "Only a little bit," she said. "It's a little soar now." "I just thought about something else while the lab people were giving me the blood draw."

"What did you think about?," he asked her. "I DON'T KNOW!" "JUST THINGS!!" "WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME!?," Padme said sternly. "PADME?!," Anakin firmly said back. "What's wrong with you?!" "Nothing, just forget about it."

Doctor Myrick came in with the results from Padme's blood draw. "Miss Amidala, the results show your aches are from stress." "You really need to lay off of the work or whatever you're doing that is stressful." "Once you lay off some, you should be fine," he told her.

"By the way, you don't need any medicine for it."

Anakin and Padme left the doctor's office and went back to their lake retreat.

**I'll be writing more than this yall. there will probably be at least 3 chapters. maybe more i dont know yet.**

**for all of you who read "The Morning After" i am so sorry about how close together the text was.**

**non of my stories will be like that no more- i promise!! **

**sorry for ur eyes-LOL**


End file.
